1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a foldable display apparatus having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion
Conventional foldable displays are typically formed by depositing, for example, organic light emitting materials on a flexible display substrate. In this manner, a foldable display apparatus may be folded, bent, rolled, or otherwise deformed (hereinafter collectively referred to as “bent”) to a designed limit radius of curvature. As such, a foldable display apparatus may include a bent (or flexed) area including at least one bend and a non-bent area that does not include at least one bend. Pixels may be formed in each of the bent and non-bent areas. It is noted that each of the pixels may include a thin film transistor and electrodes, each of which are vulnerable to defects related to bending forces. As such, when a flexible display substrate is bent, cracks may occur in one or more components of the pixels formed in the bent area. To this end, when distances between the pixels and the bending axis in a perpendicular direction are different, at least one line in a direction parallel to the bending axis may be observed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.